


【翔润】Essays in love（上）

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【翔润】Essays in love（上）

1  
……我、为什么……会在这里……呢……？  
再次恢复意识的时候，樱井翔只觉得大脑一片混沌。后脑像是被人狠狠打了一下，钝痛得厉害，一抽一抽地让他皱起了眉头，宿醉般的恶心感也从胃里一股股地翻涌而上。思绪被一只看不见的手粗暴地搅乱，他揉着额角下意识地想要触碰自己的伤处，抬起手的时候却猛然停顿了——这是怎么回事？  
手指……似乎是透明的。  
樱井沉默了一下，眨了眨眼睛试图让自己清醒一点。视线再次聚焦到手指上的时候他对准了室内的光线，这才意识到自己正处于自家的卧室里。熟悉的场景却带给了他奇妙的陌生感，松本润此刻并不在房内，只有他一人呆愣地站在角落里，透过理应存在的身体看到了对面他和松本的大床。  
古色古香的卧室包裹在两人尚未完全散去的气味里，樱井身为Alpha的信息素其实并未像他的爱好和表露在外的那般温柔，好似清清冷冷的一支烟，带着压在大雪底下沉郁而并不张扬的侵略性。但更多的还是对松本来说体贴而舒适木制香味，环绕着一点含蓄而优雅的成熟气息，和松本那偏甜但不腻的味道却刚好贴合，能够破开他的美貌显露出独属于Omega的温柔和坚韧。  
“……这是怎么回事？”  
他低声地喃喃自语，反复揉捏着自己的手指确认着。鼻腔里隐隐约约还有一丝保加利亚玫瑰的味道，点缀在松本留下的信息素里更表他的独立和优雅，樱井深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来思考。自己触碰自己当然能够做到，虽然身体像是被上帝将透明度条拖动到50%一般，除此之外他也没有什么别的不适感。樱井带着迷惑想要移动几步，却意外发现自己是半漂浮着的——不，严格来说应该是比平时走路更加轻松，像是突然得到了什么真传的武术秘技，不再拖泥带水那般轻而易举，或者说是——  
……那种不再被肉体所束缚的愉悦感。  
莫非。  
心底闪过一丝慌乱，樱井再次低头看向自己半透明的身体，不妙的直觉裹挟着迟到的苦涩汹涌地冲刷着他本就混沌的大脑，他抬眼看向面前的衣柜，暗自咬了咬牙。  
“不会吧……”  
不知道是在对谁哀求，嘴角带着一丝苦笑的樱井翔毅然决然地向前冲了过去——足够鲁莽的决策，他一边腹诽自己此刻欠缺考虑的行为一边思考着等下真的把自己撞傻了怎么办，最后一丝想法还停留在如何对松本交差的时候，他就直直地穿过了两人卧室里的衣柜。  
你见过幽灵吗？  
迟疑了许久，樱井在心里长长地叹了一口气。  
——现在我见过了。  
2  
到底、为什么……会变成这样……  
在意识到自己能够穿墙之后，樱井已经对自己现在成为幽灵的事实没有任何疑问了。他一开始还在怀疑自己会不会是在做梦，但幽灵的身份似乎并不会影响到樱井触碰自己，狠狠掐了自己一把还能感受到的剧烈疼痛使他完完全全确认了自己现在诡异的存在形式——大脑里仅存的几部日式恐怖片里的幽灵（还是鬼？可是他也不像是咒怨啊）似乎也不是他这样的，樱井苦闷地思忖着，早知道当时就该陪松本好好看电影而不是吓得埋在人怀里发抖——何况他除了不能触碰实物之外一切正常，如果忽视掉在阳光下几经透明的身体的话。  
所以说啊……  
——我是死了吗？  
樱井思来想去还是回到了这个最显而易见的结论上，第一反应果然还是松本润，那个只属于他的、世界上最甜美的Omega。这么说可能有些傲慢，脑海里浮现出松本的身影之后樱井难得得到了一点安慰，但是他的松本无论在外表还是内在都是他眼里最美好的模样，正值青春年少的伴侣一直以来都带给男人最幸福的喜悦。  
“润……”刻意压低的嗓音吐出那个美好的字眼，樱井想到这里便沉默了——假如（几乎已经是事实了）他真的死了，那么他还年轻的美丽爱人又该何去何从？他和松本是某种竹马关系的恋爱结婚，本就是世交的大家族也颇为赞赏他们这桩门当户对的婚事，在一起之后也鲜少发生矛盾，在各种方面都一直相处得十分甜蜜而自得。  
松本比他小上两岁，上到高中之前都是那个粘着他不放的小包子，奶声奶气地喊着樱井的名字仿佛一个十足的小跟屁虫。后来樱井高三的时候忙于学业，没想到断了一年密切的联系之后，松本就成功蜕变成了周遭那颗最耀眼的明星，冠着king的名头一副十足的不良范，留长的微卷发间挑染的几丝金黄让他心里一动。  
樱井也就自然而然地答应了松本家提出的辅导请求，他也知道小孩就是赶上了叛逆期故意耍酷——虽然那时候他也是一头金毛打着耳钉脐环的模样——逮着不情不愿的松本监督他学习了一个暑假。那时候的松本润还没完全张开，但已经初见日后美丽到惊心动魄的模样，稚嫩的眉眼闪烁着冷冽的光彩，看似疏离冷漠本质上却还是那个当年乖乖听话的小牛奶，变声期却依旧奶气的嗓音也叫樱井格外喜爱。松本当然是聪明的，被樱井按着学习之后也只好老老实实的，所以最后名义上的辅导也就变成了两人一完成作业就跑出家门在街上瞎逛的夏日时光，要是被松本的朋友撞见必然会大吃一惊——那个外表冷傲的高岭之花松本润，带着王者般的风范和樱井翔在一起的时候却难得露出了一点笑意，虽然故意板着脸但眼神却足够温柔，乖乖被年上者抓着手腕在夏日祭穿着浴衣瞎转悠，嘴里还咬着苹果糖，真的像只小猫般柔软又可爱。  
樱井还记得当时他想叫小孩“松润”，因为樱井在陪他逛夜市的时候听见松本的朋友们这么喊他，没想到那时候尚未分化的松本莫名红了耳尖，摇了摇头说不要翔君这么叫我，怪无聊的。樱井失笑，然后揉了把松本柔软的额发便一把搂过他的肩，故意趴在已经跟他差不多高的学弟身上低低地喊他的名字，一个单字润悦耳得紧，然后又说不然你也叫我翔好了却被人果断拒绝，白皙的脸颊上染上几朵红晕，嘟起嘴别过头去不看他才飘出一句奶音，“才不要呢，翔君就是我的翔君嘛。”  
他当时是怎么回答的呢？  
记忆里的夜色似乎也沾染上了一丝松本润的美好，对方带着笑意的桃花眼微微眯起的漂亮画面带着惊人的魅惑，耳边是点燃烟火的响声，混杂在路过行人的脚步和交谈声里，习习的夏末凉风吹在身上格外舒适，他记得他说——  
樱井想到这里突然卡壳了，记忆硬生生地被拦腰斩断，就像是流到一般突兀干涸的瀑布般难受得要命。他像是一个第三者，以上帝视角从自身之外看着自己的嘴一张一合，但周围似乎太过嘈杂，呼呼的风声和人声让他完全想不起自己当时的回应。樱井努力回忆却依旧一片茫然，下一刻却看到了眼前本应不存在的景象。  
依旧是第三人称的视角。  
不过——是他跌下楼梯的样子。  
他看着自己一脚踩空了楼梯，直直地从家里下到一层的阶梯上滚了下去。眼前是自己带着惊恐的脸，但看起来并不是那么痛苦——樱井这时候注意到松本润也在旁边，他站在二楼的楼梯口一只手紧紧攥着扶手，冰冷的金属衬得松本格外苍白，过于用力的手指收缩到甚至能看到他纤细手腕上暴起的青筋。樱井很清楚自己在做梦或者是别的什么，因为一切事物都被放慢了，世界被按下0.5倍速让他感到格外奇妙，眼看着松本想要伸手去拉他却抓了个空，握住空气之后他的Omega满脸泪水，踉踉跄跄地冲下楼梯之后——  
“嘎吱——”  
卧室的门突然打开了。  
樱井瞬间回神，然后他对上了真正的松本润的视线。  
3  
我当时到底说了什么……？  
“……”  
松本沉默着往房里走，他看起来憔悴异常，比起樱井翔记忆里的那个甜美健康的Omega而言，松本润现在只能说是面前活着的一具行尸走肉。他心疼得要命，刚才松本推门进来的时候他对上那人失去光彩的黑眸，眼眶通红嘴唇干涩，樱井看出对方状态极差，仿佛下一刻就会昏倒一般。他的伴侣无视了樱井炙热的视线，拖着脚步走了几步之后就无力地倒在了床上。  
……是因为自己过世的原因吗？  
虽然还完全摸不着头脑，樱井对自身的存在原因也一无所知，但从刚才眼前浮现的景象他也大概能理解那天出现的意外。他应该是从楼梯上摔下去了，估计是撞到了脑袋还是什么就意外身亡了，但死后的世界又岂是活人能够得知的——他没从想过自己死后会变成这副人不人鬼不鬼的模样，看似是幽灵但却缺乏执念（对松本润他无疑是有世界上最深的羁绊），也不是来报仇又不是来寻恩的，就被困在了人间目睹自己的爱人最痛苦的模样。  
——更何况他连自己的尸体都没见过。  
不过现在最重要的事果然还是先确认松本的情况。  
樱井小心翼翼地走到他身边，松本不出意料并不能看见他，也并未察觉到自己的Alpha的存在，像是睡着了一般瘫在床上把脑袋埋在枕头里完全不动弹。樱井飘到他的上方，隔着松本薄薄一层的白衬衫他也能看见恋人细瘦的腰肢和蝶翼般微微颤动的肩胛骨，翻了个身之后他看到松本舞动着的长睫毛不安地抖了一下。  
松本似乎更瘦了，失去丈夫的痛苦让他茶饭不思，憔悴而苦闷地艰难度日——樱井完全能够想象这段时间内的发展，他自己的爱人他当然最为了解——外在看似冷冽帅气的Omega实则意外的温柔，内心里还一直住着那个害怕寂寞的十六岁少年，正是樱井陪伴着他的那段时光让松本一直没长大。哪怕是成人之后成为了立派的大人，他在樱井翔面前永远是那个无忧无虑的模样，纯情得可爱又勾人，无时无刻不在散发着甜美的气味。  
“翔君……”  
耳边响起的是十八岁的松本的声音，带着哭腔奶声奶气地给他打电话。高中毕业之后松本也成功考上了樱井所在的学校，本来他是立刻就要回来为他庆祝的却被琐事缠身，加上一个重要的比赛项目只得留校学习——某天晚上樱井刚刚下课就接到小朋友的电话，对方意外地哭哭啼啼，这种粘人又可爱的样子他已经很久没见过了，顾不上疲惫只得耐下性子安慰他，好半天才问清楚原因。  
还带着一点点鼻音的松本说，“翔君、我分化成Omega了。”  
自己当时内心的狂喜至今樱井也记得清清楚楚，他其实一直知道松本对他抱有的更多是敬佩之情，规规矩矩地做着仰慕他的翔君的好学生，一步一个脚印地追随着前辈的脚步前进着。  
但是自己呢？樱井不敢问自己这个问题，他不知道从什么时候起对上松本亮闪闪的视线的时候会不自觉地微笑，少年人柔软纤细的身体白皙得晃眼，偶尔露出的软绵绵腰身格外纤细诱人，红润的嘴唇丰厚而柔软似乎很好亲，嘴角挂着的淡淡笑意也让他心驰神往——他其实很早就注意到了松本比常人更加美丽出众的外表，那对于一个Alpha来说不够有攻击性又太过美艳了，而Beta又太过普通、配不上他那张漂亮的小脸——所以说他其实早有预期，关于松本润会分化成Omega的事。  
甜美的、一个能够完完全全配得上樱井翔的恋人。  
其实该问的是他自己，他配得上松本润吗？  
等松本真的打电话来第一个通知自己的时候，他却还是欣喜若狂。  
——现在的问题就只是怎么得到他了。  
“翔君……”  
这次是真的松本润的声音。  
樱井赶紧去确认他的状况，他不自觉地想要去触碰对方又收回手——他知道其实什么都不会发生，但光是想象穿过松本身体的失落感让樱井不由得难过起来，只听见松本迷迷糊糊地喊着他的名字，后来就干脆变成了带着哭腔的单字。他的恋人呜咽着挤出几滴眼泪，晶莹的泪珠顺着松本高挺的鼻梁滑下又悄无声息地流到床单上，几乎是下一刻就消失在吸水的布料里。那人半长的青丝从耳侧滑落遮了他的半张漂亮的小脸，美丽的桃花眼含满了泪水让樱井揪起了心又无能为力，他看着松本哽咽了几声低低地念叨着“翔、翔……”之后还是伸手去轻轻抚摸了一下他的头顶。  
“……翔？”  
尽管动作十分轻柔，但是樱井还是立刻就发现了这件格外超自然的事——他居然可以碰到松本润！明明都是连外物会直接穿过的指尖在触摸到松本的黑发时，他却真真切切地感受到了那柔顺的触感，能够接触到实物、特别对象还是自己的Omega的快乐瞬间溢满了樱井的胸口，而松本看起来也能感受到这一切，迅速像只受惊的小动物一样爬起来瞪着对他来说空无一人的房间，“是谁？”  
“润、润你听得到我说话吗？”  
犹豫了片刻樱井还是开口询问，松本依旧警觉地环视着四周，后退了几步后抱着胸缩成一团可怜巴巴地盯着樱井的方向，下一刻就像是要哭出来那般委委屈屈地喊着樱井的名字，“不要过来！我……我、我有翔君了！不管你是……是什么东西，不要碰我！”  
“润……”  
理智告诉他松本的反应太过正常，但是怎么说现在也是被自家Omega嫌弃的感受让樱井内心泛上一丝苦涩，他瘪了瘪嘴还是飘过去站在松本身边，下意识地释放出自己的信息素环绕着两人——  
“……翔？是翔君的味道……”  
且不说为什么松本能闻到自己的信息素，樱井干脆放弃了思考，从他意识到自己奇异的存在之后他对任何诡异的设定都接受度极高，何况是对松本来说能被触碰、感受到他的味道……这样已经很好了，樱井默默地想着，他至少还能够安慰松本，不管对方怎么想这种事，但失去爱人之后还能感受到自家Alpha的存在——松本应该也很开心吧？  
不久樱井就发现，他的猜测是对的。  
松本很快就放松了下来，他不再那么警惕地抱着胸做防御状，拥有了自己恋人的味道让备受空虚折磨的年轻Omega得到了极大的宽慰，他甚至都不再纠结这种感受从何而来，乖乖地站起来打开了衣柜，然后拿出了樱井的衬衫。  
接着他把自己毛茸茸的小脑袋，埋在了樱井的衣服里。  
4  
为什么可以触碰的、只有……松本润呢？  
“翔君、翔君……”  
樱井口干舌燥地看着这一切。  
他年轻貌美的Omega，正赤裸着身子大张着双腿、浑身上下只穿了一件他的衣服闻着樱井留下的味道，深吸了一口气之后扭着腰将自己的手指送到更深的地方——下一刻松本咬着嘴唇泄出一声甜腻的呻吟，身子剧烈地抖了一下，像条被按住尾巴的美人鱼微微颤抖着达到了高潮。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵的美人慵懒地靠在枕头上，松本眼角发红，脱力般地喘着粗气，几乎没有了并起双腿的力气。抽出手指的时候拉出的银丝让他满脸通红，松本在喉咙里发出一声低吟之后，收紧双臂抱住了樱井已经被后面流出的黏液打湿的衬衫。他似乎在强忍泪水，但汹涌而来的情欲让这几天本就空虚不已的Omega难受得磨蹭着床单，手指在胸口立起的红璎不得章法地乱蹭，两腿白皙修长的双腿缠上被子不满地来回抚慰着腿间已经射过一次的物什。  
松本的性器色泽浅淡，平时樱井也爱拿这个逗他——他可爱的小朋友连乳首都是嫩粉色的，一边敏感的乳晕旁甚至还点着一颗小痣，色气得不行。骨节分明的双手此时正再次探向吐着水勃起的茎体，松本扭着腰肢主动抬高了屁股，就算樱井翔不在也主动将自己摆成了主动求欢的姿势，掰开自己的双腿隐约地露出已经被刺激得不断流水的小穴。他的穴口粉嫩得分外可爱，盈盈一握的腰肢更显松本那两瓣嫩白臀肉的丰腴，此刻他下面的那张小嘴正饥渴地张合着，蠕动的穴肉挤出分泌过多的蜜液从臀缝间滴落。他下意识地摇着屁股渴望自己Alpha的触碰，但显然今天、甚至以后他都不得不自助——先尝过两根手指滋味的小穴更显空虚，胡乱地在穴里搅动着榨出甜腻的水声，饶是紧咬牙关松本也难免忍不住自己动情的呻吟。  
“……翔君、翔君……想要……好痒、后面好痒呜……  
“想要翔君……进来……翔君的、肉棒……  
“呜……不行了、要射了……啊！”  
最后已经自暴自弃的人索性大声叫唤了起来，樱井为他挑的卧房本就隔音，两人行房事的时候男人也颇爱听他叫床，故意调戏的淫词艳语也能让过分敏感的人迎来一次接一次的高潮，哪怕是被干得胡言乱语樱井也觉得这样的松本润可爱得要命——他现在才明白自己到底把当年连泄出点闷哼声都害羞得耳根通红的人教成了什么样子，随着松本攀上高潮他也叫得愈加艳情，一声比一声甜腻，樱井甚至觉得自己如果真的在现场（活着的话）一定早就被撩得忍不住上去按着他的腰把自己送进去直接开始操干了。  
由于樱井不在的原因他看起来没有平时那么害羞，也可能是因为被过剩的情欲所驱使而抛弃了多余的羞耻感，在自己的Alpha过世没几天的时候就开始放纵自己沉浸在自慰的快乐里。樱井倒不会怪他这个，其实从某种意义上来说他宁可松本快乐，他死亡的事实已成定局，而因为标记的原因松本也很难再去寻找其他的Alpha来抚慰自己，可松本还年轻，得不到自己的恋人的疼爱只会让汁水充沛甜美不已的Omega失去诱人的本色，孤独地枯竭下去——他不愿意松本最后落得这么一个下场，但作为丈夫樱井也不愿意眼睁睁地看着自己的爱人能够躺在另一个男人身下求欢……  
“该死的。”  
越想越纠结，樱井低低地骂了一声，散发出的信息素也越加辛辣起来，他本就一直隐藏着年轻时的侵略性，未加以限制之后更是激得松本发出一声尖叫，后面已经湿到他都要怀疑自己快要失禁了。只是手指已经完全满足不了动情的Omega，松本在床上滚了几圈艰难地挪到床头柜旁，颤抖着打开樱井藏起那些玩具的地方——看到这里樱井感觉自己头脑发热，他看到松本纤长的手指随意地捏起两颗跳蛋，几乎是冒失地将它们推了进去。饥渴的穴肉立刻就将小玩具吞得更深，Omega用手把跳蛋一直推到底之后，低喘着拿起遥控器，把自己裹在被子里只剩一个小脑袋，按下了开关。  
“啊、啊……不行了……太快了、我……啊！”  
樱井已经快麻木了。  
他默默地看着松本再次高潮之后穴里汩汩地喷出更多的淫液，自己的衬衫早就沾满了那人的精液、被揉得乱七八糟。短暂的不应期过后松本爬下床在衣柜里再次翻找了起来，当自己的Omega对着樱井的内裤露出了一个迷人的微笑之后他感觉自己快要爆炸了——松本正满面潮红地圈着他的内裤自慰，一边大大方方地打着手枪一边胡乱地给深深埋在自己体内的跳蛋调节挡位，被极端的快感驱使而在床上乱七八糟地扭着身子试图疏解下腹不断涌上的热度，一阵阵的快乐混着更多的空虚让他快要发疯，抚上胸口的时候也开始按揉起早已挺立的乳首。  
最后他的Omega睁开迷茫的双眼抓过一根按摩棒，也没怎么仔细看就舔了一口玩具狰狞的顶端，随便地湿润了一下就张开腿对准自己下面湿透的小洞一把插了进去。  
“啊——”  
他看见松本被假阳具填满之后发出一声满足的呻吟，适应了一下就拉着把手开始浅浅地抽动了起来。之前有被手指好好扩张过、还被玩具努力调教过的小穴轻而易举地接纳了这个橡胶制的大玩意，被破开的层层媚肉热情地缠上去吸吮着那根黑色的巨物，按摩棒上分布着的点点凸起蹭过敏感点之后松本就会颤抖着大腿流出更多的蜜液，每次整根抽出的时候那人甜腻的呻吟叫得樱井怀疑自己这个状态也能起反应。松本已经快射不出来了，但是后面插得实在太舒服，前端还是难以控制地翘起。耳边是黏稠的水声和美人欲求不满的娇喘，他能闻到松本更甜了——原本淡雅的花香味现在浓郁得叫樱井头脑发昏，不仅仅是能闻到的、似乎全身的每个毛孔都在不断吸取着松本愈加甜美的气味，然后樱井发现——  
这个情况下的自己，明明是个幽灵。  
居然硬了。


End file.
